Robsten - Until forever and beyond
by robstenfanatics
Summary: Takes place right after the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Premiere in L.A. This is my first try on a fanfiction, so please review!


Robsten - Story of my Life

Chapter 1 (Kristen's Point of view)

It was finally over!

I just came back to the hotel from the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Premiere in Los Angeles. I couldn't believe Twilight is finally over and I would never go back to Bella again.

When I got out of my long, elegant dress, I noticed a tear on my left cheek. I just felt like a very important chapter of my life has finished now.

I was too upset to sleep, so I dressed casual and went to the hotel bar to have a drink. There were only two more guests - two men who sat at the table in the corner, so I took a seat in front of the bar. As the barkeeper served my drink, two arms hugged me from behind. "What are you doing here alone?", a soft voice whispered in my ear.

Rob was so perfect. I was so in love with him, I loved it when he hugged me from behind and I loved the sound of his deep, soft voice. But the really best about it was: He was mine.

When I turned around to see his beautiful face, I couldn't help but smile. "I missed you", I said and wanted to kiss him, but then I saw the barkeeper, standing in the corner and looking at us. So I turned back to my seat, offering Rob the place next to me, but he wasn't in the mood for that now.

"Let's get into our room", he whispered and smiled at me. I tried not to black out. "But I haven't finished my drink yet...", I protested, but he had already paid it for me and took me out of the bar.

We got into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Rob pulled me close to himself and started to kiss my neck. While he ran his hands over my cheek slowly, I really had to concentrate to breathe. I couldn't wait to get into the hotel room.

After an endless moment, the elevator finally stopped and Rob stopped kissing me and took my hand. It seemed like he thought the same as me and so we hurried to our door. Rob quickly unlocked it and pulled me inside and on the big, white bed.

"I love you, Kristen.", he whispered when he lay there with me. I smiled and kissed him on his lips. "I love you much more", I grinned. "You know what? You're driving me crazy, really!" Suddenly Rob turned me around. "Oh, really?" Then he started kissing my neck again while my fingers quickly opened his shirt.

Rob immediately stopped kissing my neck and opened my jacket, too. "You are so beautiful", he told me while I took off my T-shirt. I didn't reply because my lips were suddenly busy with something else.

While one of Robs hands held my neck, the other took my feet and wrapped it around his hip. My heart was going crazy and I couldn't think clear anymore. He looked me deep in the eyes and then he started kissing my lips softly. When he shortly stopped to breathe, he lay his hand on my hip and whispered me in the ear: "I love you much more than you love me." Then he ran his hand slowly down my leg and that gave me creeps.

I suddenly had to think about tomorrow. In the morning we would have to separate. I just couldn't stand the thought to get away from him. "Rob", I whispered, pulling him closer to me. "What's up, sweetie?", he replied and took my hand which was lying on his chest. "I don't want to leave you tomorrow. I'm going to miss you so much." His face got a little bit more serious when he replied. "I'm going to miss you, too, Kristen. It's going to be a really long time without you." Then he turned me around again and placed a big kiss on my lips. "But it's a long time until tomorrow", he grinned.

We really tried to be silent that night, but somehow it didn't work. I guess the reason was that that was the last night for us together for some days.

Yes, Twilight may be over, but I'll keep all those wonderful memories forever. I'll keep Rob forever.

Chapter 2 (Robs Point of view)

When I woke up the next morning, Kristen was still sleeping, so I tried not to wake her up while I got up and dressed myself. But maybe I wasn't that silent, because when I came out of the bathroom, she just took off her bra, so I quickly placed myself next to her. "May I'll help?", I grinned and she turned around and threw it into my face. Then she giggled and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Will you please wait for me?", she asked as I went to the door. "Sure, darling", I replied. "But hurry up. We're going to have breakfast with Kellan and Ashley." For me, it was the last opportunity to see Ashley for a very long time and of course I couldn't miss it so easily.

While Kristen got into very tight jeans and a smart top, I looked at the mess we made last night. All our clothes were lying around and I couldn't stop grinning. "Last night was amazing", I laughed. "Oh yeah", she replied, grinning at me. "_You_ were amazing."

I couldn't stop looking at her when she dressed up. She looked so hot in those dark blue jeans and the leather-jacket. As she had finally finished, I took her hand and kissed her nose. "I love you so much, babe", I smiled. Then we quickly left to see Ashley and Kellan.

When we entered the little cafe where they were waiting, they already sat at a table, talking in very low voices. As soon as they saw us, they stopped and smiled at us. That means, Ashley smiled at us, but Kellan just grinned.

"Good morning, guys. Had a beautiful night?", Kristen asked and sat down next to Ashley. "It was ok. I didn't get much sleep because I packed all my suitcases." "Oh gosh. I'll have to do that, too. And you, Kellan?"

"Oh, it was nice. And how was yours?" It was very clear to see that this question wasn't just for Kristen, but also for me. So I just grinned at Kellan and said: "You know, I don't want to boast, but Kristen's a real bomb." She quickly looked at me, smiling.

When Kristen smiles, she is even more beautiful than usually. I could stare at her all day, just to see how perfect those lips looked and how mysterious the chocolate-brown eyes glittered in the light.

I was so distracted from my conversation with Kellan that he had to box me on my arm to get my attention again. "A bomb, indeed? Well..." He looked at Kristen very carefully and then looked back at me. "So I guess it was very noisy last night, wasn't it?" "Oh Kellan, let them be!", Ashley interrupted him quickly before I could reply, but she also grinned a little bit.

Kristen saved us from answering annoying questions about our relationship by starting to talk about last night's premiere.

"It was amazing! I still can't believe it's over!", Ashley said and grabbed her phone from the table. "Wait..." She scrolled down a little bit. "There's a nice photo of you and Kristen you have to see!", she explained while she was looking for it. When she finally got it, she turned around to show us.

"I love it", she grinned. And she was right, it was really a beautiful shot showing Kristen and me, smiling into the camera. When I returned the phone to Ashley, she still grinned. Kristen also noticed that. "Why are you grinning that much?", she asked and sounded a bit nervous.

But Ashley couldn't reply because the waitress came to our table. When she recognized us, she nearly freaked out and took some photos. Then she asked us for our orders. When she left, Kristen repeated her question. "Well, I was just wondering...", Ashley said and Kellan completed her sentence: "...what Kristen's lipstick is doing on your mouth, Rob!" They both giggled like they were twelve and I quickly leaned over to Kristen. "Do you want to go?", I whispered and she nodded her head. "We should pack our suitcases. Let's leave from here!"

So we stood up and said goodbye to each other and it was hard not to find it all a little sad.

"Bye, Kristen, bye, Rob!", Ashley said and hugged us. When we walked out of the cafe, I took Kristen's hand. Some hours later I would also have to say goodbye to her.

Chapter 3 (Kristen's point of view)

As Rob and me were packing our suitcases, nobody said a thing. I felt him look at me sometimes and I got really sad. I didn't want to leave my man. He was my everything.

When I closed the suitcase, I sat down on the couch and watched him. He noticed it and stopped packing his suitcase to sit next to me.

"Why are you looking so sad?", he asked me lovingly. For some reason I couldn't reply, so he just took my hand and lay it in his one. "Don't be sad, sweetie. Those days are not a long time. And we will see us again at the UK Premiere."

"I know", I replied quietly, "but it seems to be an age without you!" He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "We're actors", he said, "that's our job. We have to do it." Then he stood up again and continued packing his suitcase. I just sat there and couldn't move, so I watched him just throwing everything in it.

"Are you ok, Miss?", the limousine-driver asked me when I got in. I just nodded, I didn't want to talk to anybody at that moment. When I saw the big, black limousine behind us, I asked him to drive on and so he did.

Before Rob had got into his limousine, he had given me a short but very tender kiss. I still remember the look in his beautiful eyes when he had let me go, and it nearly made me cry. I couldn't wait for the UK Premiere to see him again, but until then it was 4 days without seeing him.

I always thought Rob would accompany me on the flight to London, but he had other plans. Two days before the premiere in Los Angeles, he told me that I would have to fly alone because he wanted to stay with his parents in L.A. for two further days. I wasn't very fond of it, but what should I have done?

When the limousine arrived at the LAX-Airport, there were already a couple of fans and some paparazzi. When I jumped out of the car, I just saw the flashes of the cameras and all I could hear was the cries of the fans and the photographers. Then Benjamin, my bodyguard, came and helped me make my way through the crowd.

"You are ok, Kristen?", he asked and looked a bit worried at me. "Yeah, I am. Let's go.", I replied and moved on.

For some reason I really thought I would come through this crowd without problems, but suddenly a journalist jumped in my way. "Kristen", he shouted and held a big camera at me. "Is it true that you broke up with Robert? Or are you still a couple?" Thank god Benjamin pushed him away and I could finally pass through and hurry to my gate.

The check-in took me a very long time and so I checked my phone meanwhile. I'd got 26 new text-messages, 25 of them were from Rob. The last one was from Taylor: 'Good luck on your flight sweetie. CU in London :)' I smiled and texted back, then I opened the chat with Rob.

The first message was similar to Taylor's and the other ones were some very sweet messages in which he told me he already missed me although we'd seen each other half an hour ago. He put lots of hearts in them and that only made me miss him more. When I had passed the security gate, I texted back: 'Hey babe, miss u too. Can't wait to cu again :( xxx Kristen'

Only some seconds later he replied: 'i love ya, sweetheart' I smiled and turned off the phone, then I went to the entrance to my jet.

When the aircraft took off the ground, I leaned against the window and saw Los Angeles getting smaller and smaller. In about ten hours I would be in London where I would see Taylor again.

I was very tired, so I tried to sleep a little bit. But every time I closed my eyes, I saw Robs face in front of me. Damn, nobody can imagine how much I love this man.

Chapter 4 (Robs Point of view)

As soon as Kristen's limousine had left, mine also did. I was a bit unhappy about letting her go and there was nothing I would have liked to do better than accompanying her, but I had a special plan I wanted to accomplish.

While the limousine moved through the traffic of central L.A., I wrote Kristen some text messages, asking her how she was and telling her how much I missed her. When she wrote back, the driver had just turned left, in the gateway to our house.

I know I had told Kristen I would spend two more days in Los Angeles with my parents, but that wasn't really true. While Kristen was flying to London, I wanted to organize a special surprise for her.

When I entered the house, my pal Tom was already inside, waiting for me. "Hey guy, how're you doin'?", he asked while I put my suitcase in a corner. "Everything's ok", I told him and went to the kitchen to get some beer. He followed me.

Tom immediately placed himself on one of the barstools. It seemed like he couldn't wait to hear what I was going to do with him, but I decided to let him wait a little bit, so I went to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer.

When I opened it, he looked at me carefully. "What do you want to do, exactly?", he asked, sounding a bit sceptical. I drank some draughts of the beer and then gave it to him. "Let's drink this first", I said, yawning. "I'm so tired." He held it in his hands and looked at me constantly, as if he could read my mind. "Does Kristen really think you're with your parents?", he asked after drinking from the bottle. "I think so", I replied, taking it away from him, "and now let's start!" "Yes, Sir! What've I got to do?", Tom asked and saluted. I grinned at him, gave him the rest of the beer and explained him what I needed him for.

I chose Tom to help me with my plan because he was one of the less persons I knew I could trust. Ok, maybe he's a bit too funny sometimes, but he's ok and I know he'd do a lot for me.

When I had finished the explanation, Tom looked at me disbelievingly. After a very quiet minute, he finally opened his mouth."You sure you want to do that?", he asked me and sounded as if he thought I made a joke. I looked out of the big window and answered him with a solid voice: "Yes, I do." Then I turned around to look him in the eyes and added: "But I swear to you, one word to Kristen from you, and you are more than dead." "I think I'll manage not to tell her", he grinned and jumped off the barstool he had been sitting on. "So, what are you waiting for, then?"

Tom and I were more than busy this afternoon. We decorated every single room in the house and every time Tom started to explain he'd need a break, I abetted him to go on. In the evening, it was at about ten pm, he told me he was leaving now.

"Ok, thanks for your help. Have you got time tomorrow?" "Let's see...", he replied, grinning. "Same time as today?" I nodded my head and ran my hand through my hair. "Don't forget we've only got two days!", I admonished him and boxed him on his right shoulder.

When Tom had left, I carried away the rest of the decoration and checked my phone. Kristen was still flying I guessed and so I just wrote her a short good-night-message: 'text me when ur there. love you 3 xxx Rob'

When I went to bed, I couldn't stop thinking of Kristen. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day, so I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, but for some reason I couldn't, and so I was awake until about 3 am."One more day", I said to myself, "then I'll see her again. Just one more day without her."

Shortly before I finally fell asleep, I couldn't think of anything else but coming home again, seeing London, seeing Kristen. I smiled while I imagined her lying on my chest, my hand running through her hair. I imagined her lips lying on mine, my hand around her neck, and suddenly I was completely sure about my plan.

Chapter 5 (Kristen's point of view)

When the sun shone through the window of my jet, I realized I had been sleeping for a long time. But I had no idea how late it was and when we would arrive in London, so I went to the stewardess's cabin to ask her.

"Excuse me", I yawned when I was knocking on her door. Some seconds later, she opened and smiled at me friendly. "Yes, Miss Stewart? Do you have any wishes?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you", I replied, trying to smile. "But I wonder how late it is and when we arrive in London."

The stewardess checked her watch quickly. "It's a quarter to four in London. We shall land at the airport in about half an hour. Anything else you wish?"

"Yes, please. A glass of cold water would be nice.", I answered and went to the couch. A lot of magazines were lying on the table in front of it, so I decided to read one while the stewardess was bringing me the water.

When she put it on the table, I took a magazine without looking which it was. When I looked at the cover, a big, bright photo of Rob and me was catching all my attention. Underneath, a headline with fat black letters said: 'K-Stew and R-Pattz split up!' And in smaller letters: ' Why Pattinson dumped her and who his new girlfriend is: page 2 and following.' I immediately looked at the name of this poor scandal sheet. US Weekly. I should have known.

It was still a strange feeling, seeing yourself on a cover of those magazines. While I traced robs face with my index finger, I looked in those big green eyes who belonged to me. I felt like they were staring at me, saying something like: 'You know, it's not that unlikely that Rob has another girlfriend beside you..."

I threw the magazine in the wastepaper bin. Apparently I was going crazy.

When the pilot's voice told me, we were in the approach for a landing, I breathed a sigh of relief. I needed to get out of this thing. It was driving me crazy.

The arrival at London Heathrow airport was similar to the arrival at LAX, but in Britain, there were much more paparazzi. So my bodyguard helped me to get to my limousine again and when I got in, I immediately closed the door and asked the driver to bring me to the hotel as fast as possible.

"Of course, Miss", he answered in a monotone voice and accelerated.

"Your luggage will be brought to you in ten minutes. Have a pleasant stay", he disbanded when Benjamin and I got out of the vehicle. I thanked him and then hurried in the building because there were lots of suspicious clouds in the sky and I didn't want to get wet.

I was so looking forward to getting into my room and having some peace and quiet because I was so tired of the long flight that just wanted to be alone and sleep again. It didn't take me a long time at the reception, and so I went straight to my room. As soon as I had unlocked the door, I saw something big running over to me. When I recognized "the thing", I yelled of happiness.

"Taylor!" I was so happy to see my best friend again that I forgot how tired I was.

"Kristen!", Taylor yelled and gave me a tight hug. "How did you...I'm so happy to see you, dude!", I said excitedly.

"Surprise!", he grinned and showed me a key card. "I thought you maybe wanted to have dinner with me downtown." "Yeah, that would be great!", I smiled. "Let's meet in the lobby in 10 minutes, ok?"

As soon as Tay had left, I jumped out of my clothes and put on black leggings. Then I looked for a T-shirt - and guess what I saw! Unintendedly I had taken one of Rob's shirts with me. I smiled while I was putting it on - it didn't fit me at all, but that didn't matter. When I took a deep breath, I smelled a little rest of Rob's perfume. Then I put on my favourite grey hoodie and brushed my hair.

After a last look in the mirror, I hurried to the lobby. I didn't want to let Tay wait any longer.

Chapter 6 (Rob's point of view)

The following morning I woke up of my cell phones ring tone. "Shit", I cursed and jumped out of my bed. It must have looked very funny, me in underpants, looking for my cell phone at 7 o'clock in the morning. "Who the hell is calling me that early?", I murmured angrily. When I finally found the little thing under my suitcase, I immediately answered the call. "If you do not have a very good reason to call me that early, you are in big danger.", I threatened the caller. First, there was a big, long silence, and finally I heard someone giggle. "What?", Kristen laughed. "Kristen?" "Rob? I've been trying to reach you all day! Wait...I woke you up, right?" She laughed again and I smiled happily. "Oh no, don't worry sweetheart, I'm ok. How are you doing, then?", I asked while I was looking for pants. "I'm ok so far. I've had dinner with Taylor yesterday and today I met Bill. How're you?" "Well...", I replied while I got into a pair of dark blue jeans, "I'm ok but I miss you, honey." I heard her sigh into her mobile. "When are you arriving in London?", she asked. I could clearly hear she was sad about being split up from me, and that nearly broke my heart. I hated to see her that unhappy.

"My flight's going at 8 in the evening, so I'll be at the hotel at about 2pm your time.", I replied. "Can't wait to see you.", she sighed. "See you then", I murmured and wanted to hang up, but suddenly Kristen whispered: "Rob?" "Yes, Kristen?" "We'll always be together, don't we?" "Of course we will", I replied, smiling. "Why are you asking that?" She hesitated for a moment, but then she told me about a magazine she had read on her flight which said we had broken up. She seemed very upset, which didn't please me at all, so I calmed her down: "Come on, you know that's just shit. I love you more than everything and you know that's true." For some moments she didn't answer. "I love you too", she said. "I'm sorry for telling you this, it's just...it's like I just can't think clear when you're not next to me. Well...bye, then.", she finally said. "Bye, sweetie. I love you", I replied and hung up.

While I took on a T-shirt, I thought of what Kristen had told me and how insecure that had made her about us. To see all those headlines wasn't good for her at the moment. Since the big cheating scandal in summer, she was surrounded by a crowd of journalists and paparazzi wherever she was going and that really beated her. When she was asked about me, she mostly said nothing, and so everyone was speculating if we were together or not. Every time Kristen read one of those magazines, she was really done and that made me feel very angry about everybody; the people editing this scandal sheet, the people reading this and the people believing this.

Most people said we were not a couple and this relationship was just some promo for the Twilight-movies. I really hated people interfering into Kristen and my private life, but she even hated them more. I really didn't want to be in her situation at that time, but I swore to myself that I'd be there whenever she needed me.

I had some coffee for breakfast and then I called Tom and asked him if he could come a bit earlier - he could. Yes, Tom's a good friend.

When he arrived, I told him about Kristen's call and what she had told me about the magazine. "Oh gosh, Kristen really shouldn't read things like that. I mean, why do they write that, anyway? Those people are so annoying!", Tom explained while we were walking through the streets of L.A., looking for some other decoration for the house.

When we went out of a shop, suddenly some teenagers started to cry. "Robert Pattinson! It's really him!", one of them yelled and suddenly I was surrounded by them and couldn't get out. Tom was standing a bit away, licking an ice-cream and grinning. I had to look twice, but it seemed like nobody was interested in him! "That's why I don't want to be you", he laughed while I gave the fans autographs and took photos with them.

Tom and I didn't do a lot this day, but it was ok. When I was finally on my way to the airport, I couldn't help but smile: I'd see my darling again soon.

Chapter 7 (Kristen's point of view)

After I had finished my chat with Rob, I decided to take a walk downtown, so I put on a black leather jacket and took my little umbrella with me.

London is really one of the most beautiful cities I've ever been to and when Rob propounded to buy a house here, I was totally for it. Unfortunately we sold it, but we to look for soon.

I enjoyed my walk. Here and there I went into a gift shop, but I didn't buy anything, I just looked at all those little London-Eyes, Tower Bridges and all the other attractions of Robs hometown.

Sometimes a fan recognized me and we talked for some time and after some time I compared them to American fans. Here in London, they don't want a photo with you and they hardly ever ask for autographs. Sometimes they just greet you and that was it. In the states, I can't go around in public with a mob of crying fans following me, armed with cameras, paper and pens. That's another reason why I wanted to move to London again; her Rob and I could live in peace.

At five in the evening it started to rain, so I went to the hotel and had dinner alone. It didn't taste very good, so I didn't eat much more than a bit of salad. After eating I went to my room, looked out of the window in the drifty rain and wished nothing more than Rob next to me, his arm around my shoulder and his lips on my neck.

Suddenly I jumped off the couch I sat on and took my phone from the bed. I needed to talk with him immediately. I missed him so much. But when I turned the mobile phone on, I saw a text message from Rob: 'I'm in the plane. We took off earlier, so I'll be in London at 11:30. See u honey xxx Rob' Angrily I threw my phone on the bed again.

This night I slept very badly. I always woke up, thinking I've heard Rob coming in, but of course he wasn't there. I tried to phone him some times although I knew he was in the aircraft, on his way to me and so he never replied, of course. But I couldn't change my feelings and every time I closed my eyes, I saw just him, his familiar face, his sweet eyes. I wrapped my blanket a bit more around me.

"...and Kristen Stewart!"

"What? I'm here!", I jumped out of my bed and looked around quickly. Nobody was in the room, but the sun shone very brightly through the big window.

"The Breaking Dawn Premiere with the two mega-stars will certainly be one of the greatest events for UK-Twihards. Our reporter Lisa is standing in front of the..." With a simple click, the radio fell silent.

"Oh", I gasped. "That was just the radio alarm.", I calmed myself down. But suddenly I remembered something. " The radio alarm?", I cried. Yesterday I had set the alarm for 11 am because Rob's plane took off earlier and now it was landing at 11:30. I looked at the clock with panic. It was 11 am!

Rob would arrive in half an hour and I was still in my jogging pants and one of his T-shirts!

I put on the first things I could see, brushed my teeth and my hair and then ran down the stairs into the lobby. In front of the hotel, a taxi was parking so I ran over to it and got in.

"To Heathrow airport, please", I gasped. "Are you Kristen Stewart?", he asked as if he couldn't trust his eyes. "_DRIVE!"_, I shouted and the he started.

On the way to the airport I tried to make my hair look tolerably, but it didn't look good at all. Several times the driver gave me strange looks, but I didn't care. When he stopped in front of the arrival hall, I wanted to jump out of the taxi, but he held me back. "Money first", he said in very bad English. I gave him fifty pounds and he let me go.

When I entered the hall, it was 11:32. "Yes!", I smiled, proud that I arrived at the airport before Rob. At that moment, he entered the hall from the other side. "Rob", I yelled of happiness. When he saw me, he ran over to me and I jumped in his arms. "Rob", I whispered while he gave me a hug. He didn't say something, but just kiss me. I was happy.

Chapter 8 (Rob's point of view)

When I saw her face at the arrival hall, I knew I was coming home and when I kissed her while she was lying in my arms, I felt just perfect.

"Rob", Kristen whispered again and kissed me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, darling", I answered, smiling. "But let's drive to the hotel first. There's something I got to do...", I grinned and let my finger stroke over her naked shoulder. She smiled back at me. "That's a good idea", she whispered and we went to the big limousine waiting for me.

While driving to the hotel, we didn't do much but kiss. The driver was very...professional, he didn't even look at us. I remembered myself to give him some extra money after the drive, but when we arrived at the hotel, I just asked him to check in for me and Kristen and me went straight to our room.

As soon as we had closed the door behind us, I placed her on the couch.

"It's so nice to come home again", I grinned while I took off her T-shirt. "And stop wearing my shirts! You look too sexy in them", I whispered. "Oh Rob, I love you", she smiled and opened my shirt. I hunkered over her and started to kiss her. When I finally stopped, she looked at me seriously. "It's illegal to be that sexy, Rob. You're driving me crazy!", she said. Then I moved my face close to her ear and whispered: "Not as much as you do me!"

Then she turned me around and she gave me a short kiss. "Oh, come on, you just came. Stop arguing!" I grinned and turned her around. "You're right, babe. Let's have some fun instead!"

She giggled and then we jumped on the big, soft bed. "I love you", I said and kissed her on her nose. "And you're more sexy than me", I added. Kristen wanted to disagree, but I just kissed her so she couldn't say a thing.

"Okay, we've talked enough, I think", I gasped when I took a break from kissing. "Agree", Kristen grinned and started opening my pants.

We giggled and looked at us like we were twelve and I loved it. When we finished, Kristen was lying on my chest, and we were both out of breath.

While we were lying there without saying a word, just breathing like crazy, I was running my finger over her arm. After some time, I stopped and looked at her. She was so beautiful. "Rob?", she said quietly. "Yes sweetie?", I replied and kissed her hair. It smelled like strawberry.

"We're the best couple ever", she grinned at me.

I laughed. "Oh yes, we are. Definitely. And you are the most beautiful women ever." Kristen also laughed and ran her hand through my hair. "And you are the best kisser in this universe", she added, looking me deep in the eyes. That was too much for me and I pulled her close to me again and started to kiss her impulsively until we both couldn't breathe any more.

"You're not that bad, too", I finally replied. "I love you", she yawned and I wrapped my arms around her. "I'll never let you go", I whispered and closed my eyes.

For some moments we just lay there, close to each other, and enjoyed the silence. Then, Kristen spoke again. "What are we going to do after this Twilight thing? You know, we'll have a lot of free time then...", she begun thoughtfully, but I interrupted her: "I know, sweetheart. But let's enjoy the last days of this and then let's plan, ok? You know, we also have a lot of free time now...", I murmured and pulled her close so that my chest was touching hers. I could feel her breath close to my mouth. Kristen was driving me crazy. "And what are we going to do now?", she grinned and rapped her lag around my hip.

"I think I have an idea...", I whispered and started to kiss her neck. "Good idea", Kristen smiled and wrapped her hands around my shoulders.

We were so crazy about each other.

Chapter 9 (Kristen's point of view)

Last night had been amazing because we just couldn't get enough from each other. When I woke up the next morning, I felt Robs Hands around my waist. He sang a song of his which he had written for me.

I turned around to see his beautiful face. When he saw me, a big smile went into his face and he pulled me close to kiss me tender."Good morning, honey", he smiled and ran his hand from my waist to my cheek. My heart was going out of control.

"I loved last night", he whispered me in the ear and gave me creeps. "Me too", I replied, "but you know what it felt like to me?" He smiled and shaked his head. "Tell me", he said and kissed me again. "It's crazy, but I had to think about Edward and Bella", I grinned and moved closer to him. He laughed, and I could feel his chest vibrate.

"We're much better than Edward and Bella will ever be", he answered. I just closed my eyes again and listened to his breath. After some minutes, he finally got up.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to have breakfast with me, sweetie?" "Sure. I'll dress up.", I said and jumped out of the bed, too. Then Rob went into the bathroom and I opened my suitcase and took out a bra, but before I could put it on, Rob kissed me from behind. "I'll never get enough of your beauty", he murmured and took out one of his T-shirts of my suitcase. I turned around and smiled at him. "One more kiss for me?", I asked. He grinned and we stood up, then he kissed me intensely until I nearly blacked out. I loved him so much.

When we both had dressed up, we went to the breakfast room. There were about fifteen guests and so we took a very distanced table to have some peace. The waitress came and asked us for our offers and as soon as she left, Rob hunkered over to me and started talking to me in a very quiet voice: "Any plans for today?" "Not so far. I'd like to say 'Let's visit London', but we've done that like a million times", I smiled. "That's true", he said thoughtfully. While we were suggesting different things to do, the waitress came with our breakfast.

"Here you are, Mr. Pattinson", she smiled when she was serving Robs coffee and then she turned to me. "Your coffee is very hot, Mrs. Take care!", she said friendly and then brought us the meal. We wanted to start eating, but the waitress didn't stop staring at me. "Excuse me?", I asked her. "Is there anything else?" The waitresses cheeks suddenly turned red and she looked onto the floor. "No, Mrs Pattinson", she murmured embarrassed. "Have you just called me Mrs Pattinson?", I asked, trying hardly not to grin. I gave Rob a short look, he was giggling. The waitress now looked me in the eyes and nodded her head. "It's not my thing, but I just thought you shouldn't eat pancakes when you're pregnant. That might not be good for the baby!", she said and looked at me intensely. "I...what?", I said disbelievingly. "Well, well, well, Miss, listen: I am _not_ Mrs. Pattinson and I am _not_ pregnant from this guy!", I explained, pointing at Rob. He turned away and tried to hide his laugh. The waitress looked at me, her cheeks still red like a tomato, and went away without saying a thing.

"Okay, 'Mrs. Pattinson',", Rob grinned and took my hand, "what was _that_?" For some reason I couldn't look him in the eyes when I answered him: "I don't know, exactly. And I am _not_ Mrs. Pattinson!", I added, but I didn't look him in the eyes.

Rob shouldn't know how much I indeed wanted to be Mrs. Pattinson. I hadn't been really sure about our relationship the last years, but since some months my choice was clear: To call Rob my boyfriend wasn't good enough for me anymore. I wanted to call him my husband, I wanted him to be officially mine.

When I looked into his face again, he asked me if I was alright. "Oh yes, I am", I replied. "Why were you looking on the floor, then?", he asked softly. "It's nothing. Let's finish breakfast."

There was nothing I loved more than Rob. I wanted him. Forever.

Chapter 10 (Rob's point of view)

When we had finished breakfast and leaved to the elevators, I pulled Kristen in a dark corner.

"You're not alright, Kristen. What's the matter?", I said, looking at her worried. She looked on the ground. "I can't tell you, Rob, I'm sorry.", she finally replied.

"Fine", I said softly. "Remember I'm always there for you. 'cause I love you", I smiled and gave her a hug.

She burrowed her head into my arms, saying nothing. Then, she looked me in the eyes again: "I love you too, Rob."

After that we went into the elevator and got to our room. When Kristen had closed the door, I hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "I can't stand to see you unhappy, sweetheart", I murmured and she turned around to kiss me on my lips.

"As long as I got you, I'm fine", she smiled and went into the bathroom.

Meanwhile I went to my suitcase and opened it quickly. After pulling some things out, I found what I had been looking for: a small, black box. I looked if she was still in the bathroom and then I opened it. A little, silver ring was lying on velvet. It had a bright glimmering diamond in it which seemed to glow a little bit.

I heard the shower and I knew Kristen would be some more minutes in the bathroom. I smiled.

Then I closed the box again and hid it among my clothes.

I wanted to propose Kristen. I loved her more than everything and I couldn't wait. Every time she smiles, I have to smile to and nothing makes me happier than her being happy.

When Kristen came out of the bathroom, she only had a towel wrapped around her body and went to her suitcase to get clothes.

When she had dressed up finally, I went over to her. She smelled like peaches.

"You still don't have plans for today, do you?", I asked her and ran my finger over her cheek. "No", she replied. "We can't sit in the hotel all day", I told her and she nodded. "The weather's not that bad, would you like to go to a park?", I asked her. She smiled at me: "That would be great. And now", she kissed me and got to her suitcase, "let me dress up!"

While she was looking for nice things to wear, I sat down on the bed and looked at her. When she put on a skin-tight jean I grinned. She was so sexy, and she was mine! My world couldn't be better.

After dressing up, Kristen turned around and placed herself on my lap. I smiled at her and put one wisp of her hair behind her ear. She first looked at me and then wrapped both her arms around my neck. "It's crazy, but at the moment I just want to run away with you to have a break. Just with you.", she finally said, looking me deep in the eyes.

"We'll go on vacation after the Berlin Premiere, I promise you.", I said and then kissed her intensely. She smiled and leaned her head against my chest and in that position we stood for a minute. Then, Kristen lifted it off and looked at me. "We should go now", she said, standing up. "We wanted to go to a park, remember? If we want to do something here, we should hurry. Tomorrow's the premiere.", she grinned and so did I. The I put on a brown jacket and lay one arm around her waist while we went out of the room to the elevator.

When we arrived in the lobby, a lot of photographers were standing behind a barrage and as soon as we walked into the hall, cameras clicked wildly and all we could hear were the shouting of the people. A lot of security guards held them back from jumping over the barrage.

We didn't want those paparazzi to interfere in our relationship and because of that, Kristen immediately gave me a bugged look and distanced two steps from me. I tried to ignore the cries of the photographers while we hurried out of the lobby together.

When we had got into a free cab, I took Kristen's hand again.

Chapter 11 (Kristen's point of view)

It was a really bad day. We took the first cab we saw, and unfortunately the driver was even worse than the paparazzi. As soon as we got in, he asked us for an autograph and a picture with us. Rob refused it, but he said if we wouldn't give him what he wanted, he'd not drive us anywhere. So Rob passed and after we had given him autographs on a greasily old sheet of paper and took a picture with him, he started to drive but asked us a lot of personal questions.

"Why are you together in a cab? Are you a couple? Oh my goodness, this is so cool!", he said excitedly when he turned into tower street. There were a lot of walkers now and I thought he finally would stop talking and concentrate on driving now, but that was nothing more than a wish. "When are you getting married? Is it true that you..", he asked, but Rob interrupted him angrily: "We want to exit now, please." But the driver didn't stop and continued driving. "Excuse me, let us get out, sir!", I said politely and he turned around. "You wanted me to drive you to the park, and exactly there I'll bring you.", he replied grinning and ran his greasily hand over my cheek. That was too much for Rob. "You'll never touch her again", he threatened him in a dangerous voice. The driver just grinned at him and la one arm around my shoulder, the other one still at the steering wheel. I felt big disgust and nearly had to throw up, but Rob really got angry now. "LET US GET OUT! NOW!", he shouted at him and wanted to hit him in the face, but I held him back on his right shoulder. "Rob, please!", I exclaimed fearfully.

The driver looked at him derisive. "You let yourself hold back by a woman?", he asked and laughed. Now I was the one to be hold back by Rob. I called the driver some things I really shouldn't repeat here and Rob managed to open the door and we jumped out and ran into the crowd of people. We only stopped when we were sure the insane wouldn't find us anymore.

The people in the street didn't notice us and I thanked God we were in London, not in L.A. or anywhere else in the world.

While we were standing there, out of breath, Rob looked at me carefully. "Are you alright, honey?", he asked. I didn't answer him straight, but after some moments I took a deep breath and looked at him. "He lay his arm around me", I finally choked and shivered. "And if you wouldn't have held me back, I'd have broken his arm", he replied grimly. "I feel sick", I said and shivered again. "Let's go back to the hotel, please."

He looked at me once more. "I won't let anybody touch you like that again", he promised me and then hugged me.

That was the feeling I loved, Robs arms around my waist while he was so close that I could feel his breath and smell the flavour of his perfume. I closed my eyes and felt way better.

"Do you feel better now?", he asked when he let me go. "Yes", I whispered and he didn't look very assured, but he took my hand and we went back to our hotel.

When we were just about to enter, a security guard stopped us.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Pattinson, good afternoon, Ms. Stewart", he greeted and explained: "There are even more paparazzi inside than when you left, so maybe you would like to get into the building through the security entrance?" "Yes, thank you", I replied and we followed him into a small corridor. After about 100 metres, we were standing in front of an elevator.

"This elevator will bring you exactly in front of your room door. I am sorry you had to enter the hotel this way. If you have any further problems with paparazzi, call 101 with your room telephone. Have a pleasant stay!", he said in a monotone voice and went away.

Rob and I got into it and some moments later we were standing in front of our room door. I quickly unlocked it and we both got is as fast as possible and I locked it again.

I was so glad to have some peace, finally.

Chapter 12 (Rob's point of view)

At the hotel room, I gasped a breath of relief and sunk onto the bed.

Kristen lay herself next to me and I turned around to kiss her. "You're mine", I whispered into her ear. "Only mine."

She tied to fake a smile, but it didn't work. "I am so disgusted of this man", she begun to explain, but I interrupted her with a short kiss. "You need some distraction", I decided and pulled her close to me. She lay her head on my shoulder while I was kissing her very softly. Then I stopped and looked at her. She was smiling again, and now her smile was real.

"Oh yeah, I definitely need some distraction", she answered and took off my shirt. I grinned and took off hers. "Tomorrow we'll only see us in the morning and at the premiere", Kristen sighed and looked at me. "Another good reason for enjoying the time we have together now", I replied and opened her bra. She giggled a little bit as I threw him away and looked at her avaricious. "You're so beautiful", I told her and then we kissed wildly.

After we'd finished, we both were very tired and so we fell asleep. But suddenly Kristen's mobile phone vibrated and she opened her eyes.

"My mobile", she said and jumped out of the bed to look for it. But the caller didn't seem to be very patient, after two rings he hung up. Kristen looked for the little thing anyway, but when she wanted to look in my suitcase, I jumped off the bed. "No", I said sharply. "I'm sure it's not in here!" She gave me a confused look and then continued searching. After some time, she finally found it on the couch table.

"Taylor called me", she told me while she was dealing his number to call him back.

"Taylor? Yeah, sorry. I was sleeping", she explained, but suddenly her face turned into one big grin. "No, I was _really_ sleeping. Yes", she replied. Then Taylor was explaining her something and her look went from the window to my face. "Oh yeah, why not", she smiled and added: "Talk to him. Bye!"

Then she gave the mobile to me and I put it to my ear. "Taylor?"

"Hey Rob, How're you doing?", he asked and continued before I could say anything: "Hey, how about having dinner with Bill, Nikki and me in one hour at 'The Gore'?" I checked my watch. "One hour? Ok. We'll meet you guys there. See you then, bye", I said and hung up. Afterwards I called our limousine driver and asked him to be in front of the hotel in half an hour.

When I turned around to return the mobile to Kristen, she was already dressing up in an elegant black dress which finished just over her knees. As jewellery, she just wore the necklace I had given her two years ago. I put on a simple black smoking.

When we were ready to go, there was only less time left, so we had to run out of the building. We immediately jumped into the limousine which was already waiting for us and the driver went straight on.

When we arrived a bit too late in front of the restaurant, I saw Taylor standing outside, waiting for us.

"Hey man", he greeted me and boxed me on my shoulder, then he turned to Kristen. "Hey babe", he grinned and hugged her. Then he explained that Nikki and Bill were waiting inside and so we followed him to our table.

"Kristen! Rob!", Nikki cried as soon as she saw us and jumped off her seat to hug us. "I missed you two a lot!" Then Bill stood up and greeted first Kristen, then me.

Taylor was standing a bit absent, but when everyone had greeted us, he sat down next to Bill. I took the place next to him that Kristen could sit next to Nikki, who started a conversation with her about tomorrow evening immediately. Then, Taylor and Bill started to argue about famous movies with me.

The dinner with our friends would be a nice ending for this crazy day.

Chapter 13 (Kristen's point of view)

The following morning, Rob and I were woken at 8:30 by my cell phone alarm.

"Good morning, honey", Rob whispered into my ear and then got out of the bed.

We didn't talk much when we dressed up and went down to the breakfast room. We both just took a coffee to stay awake, and after five minutes we had drunk out our coffees and left to our room. There we put on our jackets and at 9 am we went out of the hotel where our limousine was already waiting for us.

The drive to the building next to the Odeon cinema, where the premiere would be, only took us ten minutes. When we turned into the street, I gasped. Hundreds of tents were on the street and even more fans were sitting in front of them. When we got out of the car, we hurried to a hidden entrance to get into the building without the fans seeing us.

When we were finally standing into a big, whit room with a crowd of people in there, a man in a suit welcomed us: "Good morning, Miss Stewart, good morning, Mr. Pattinson." He looked at his watch. It was 9:30. "I am Mr. Dallas and I am organising the premiere. You are going to get your own personal stylist for today." Then he called two names and a man and a woman were hurrying over to us.

"This", he pointed at the man, who wore very casual clothes, "is Mr. Brown. He'll be your stylist, Mr. Pattinson. And this young lady", he pointed at the woman, "is Miss Stewart." Mr. Dallas grinned and as I looked to Rob, I could see him smiling a little bit, too. "Miss Stewart will style you, Miss Stewart. So", he clapped into his thick hands. "Don't waste our time! There's so much to do, so much to do!", he said and disappeared. Now Rob and I were standing in the middle of the hall with our stylists and nobody was saying a word until Rob broke the silence: "Well...see you at the premiere, Kristen." He smiled at me and then turned to the stylists and reached them his hands: "Hey, I'm Rob", he smiled and then he went away with his stylist, who had introduced himself as Scooter, talking with him in a very low voice.

"Hey, I am Kristen", I smiled at my stylist and took her hand. "I am Brenda. I'd say we shall go, too. If you would please follow me, Miss Stewart", she smiled and I had the certain feeling we would get on well with each other.

While we were walking along a corridor, I watched her closely. Brenda was wearing black pumps, a black mini skirt and a tight, green top. She also wore a lot of necklaces in all sizes and two big golden earrings which were covered by her bright red hair which was ending shortly over her hip.

After some time she finally stopped and opened a door. "After you, Miss Stewart", she said and I went into the room. There wasn't much in it, I could only see a wooden chair and in one corner there was a big, brown box. The wall seemed to be one big mirror where I could see myself four times on every side of the room.

Now Brenda entered and closed the door behind her. Then she hurried over to the box and opened it carefully. Meanwhile, she was explaining me all the things I had to know: "First you are going to try on your robe, just to see if it really fits you. But then you have to get into this while I am making you up", she showed me something which looked like a jogging outfit and grinned at me. "They think if you're wearing the robe all day, you'll crease it." When she had finished talking, she showed me the clothes I was going to wear at the premiere. It was a long boiler suit with black adornments, but apart from that it was completely see through, only the legs were covered with cloth.

Brenda let me look at it some time. "Well", she finally cleared her throat and looked at me insecure. "What do you think of it?", she asked me. "It's...beautiful", I finally said. She smiled. "So, let's try it, then!", she called out enthusiastically and started to lock the door while I was taking off all my clothes except my underwear.

When I thought about the long day today was going to be, I sighed.

Chapter 14 (Rob's point of view)

Scooter, my stylist, was a really cool guy. He explained me everything I had to know while we were going to try my suit for the evening.

"And here it is!", he grinned, opening a door and leading me into a white room with a wooden chair and a big box in it. Scooter went over to the box and opened it quickly.

"And how long are you staying in London?", he asked while he was taking out my suit of the box. "I'm leaving tonight", I replied. "Tomorrow's going to be the premiere in Madrid, so I don't have much time here." Scooter nodded while taking the suit carefully. "But after this Twilight stuff I'm planning to spend some months here.", I added, smiling, and he grinned. "Yeah, London's a beautiful town", he replied.

When he had finally managed to get the suit out without creasing it, he gave it to me. "Now put it on, please", he said and went to unlock the door.

When I had just put on the shirt, he gave me a black cravat. "You'll have to wear this, too", he grinned and I put it on. Then I got into the jacket and Scooter looked at me carefully.

"Does it fit you?", he asked, looking at me, estimating. "I mean, it looks good and it should fit you, but if you want to have anything changed, you have to say it now.", he explained and at the end, he looked me in the eyes interrogative.

"No, it's ok. It fits good.", I said and started taking it off carefully again. When I wanted to put on my clothes, Scooter held me back and gave me a jogging trouser and a grey vest.

"Eh, you'll have to wear this, I'm afraid", he said. "Ok", I answered and put it on. "And what are we doing now?", I asked.

"Well", Scooter checked his watch and looked back at me again. "In ten minutes we'll meet the other male stars and then Mr. Dallas is going to explain the time table of the evening. The female stars will have to sit in their rooms all day because they get a lot of Make-Up on."  
"Then let's go", I said and walked out of the room as soon as Scooter had unlocked it. After we had got out, he locked it again and we went to the meeting room.

When I got into the room, I saw Taylor and Kellan sitting at a large table, next to two men who had to be their stylists. They were also wearing those grey thinks and talking and laughing, but as soon as we entered, they stood up to greet me.

"How're you doing?", Kellan grinned and Taylor just nodded his head to me. "I'm great so far", I replied, grinning at Taylor. "That's good", Kellan said and then immediately added: "Look what I'm forced to wear! It looks so terrible!", he complained but immediately shut up when his stylist looked at him grimly.

Then Mr. Dallas entered the room and closed the door bustling and we all sat down.

"Well, good morning everyone", he said and looked into everyone's face. "As you may know, I don't have much time now, but let's briefly go through the time table of tonight."

While Mr. Dallas was explaining when exactly everybody had to be where, I didn't listen much because I was checking my phone under the table.

Kristen had written me two messages, complaining about how bored she was. There was also one from Nikki, writing: 'Where r u? Let me know as soon as possible! Love, Nikki.'

I quickly answered her and then I put the phone away. As it seemed, Mr. Dallas had just finished, because he was looking around, asking if there were any further questions right now. As nobody said a thing, he quickly left with a loud "goodbye, gentlemen".

"And now?", Taylor asked. "I know I shouldn't interfere, but we all have to meet at the entrance hall again in two hours because we need to "Oh, what about having a drink at the bar upstairs? Then we can visit the girls", Kellan asked and grinned at us. Taylor nodded, I agreed and then we left.

Chapter 15 (Kristen's point of view)

After trying my robe, Brenda leaded me to another room which was the room I should spend the rest of the day until the premiere.

There was a big table next to the wall and a big mirror was placed on it. In front of the table stood two chairs, one for me and one for Brenda. On the right side of this, there was a manicure table with lots of fake nails, nail polish and nail decoration lying messily on it. On the other side of the room stood a big washbasin where the stylists washed the celebrities' hair and next to this there was a big desk with a lot of barrettes, hairbrushes and lots of tins.

"Ok, sit down please", Brenda said and I placed myself on one of the chairs and she sat down on the one behind me. "Let's see...", she murmured and ran her and through my hair. Then she was checking my eyebrows and the nails and just nodded. After some minutes, she had finally come to a result.

"I'll have to wash your hair to get you a proper hairdo. Are you alright with that? Yes? I'll do that first, then. During drying your hair, I can do your nails and at the end I'll put your Make-Up on. Is that ok for you?", she looked at me. "Sure", I said and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't looking good at all, in this grey jogging outfit and with my undone hair. I sighed, then I followed Brenda to the washbasin where she started washing my hair. While she was gently rubbing in some conditioner, I started to feel tired.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?", Brenda asked me when she was looking for a hairbrush to adjust my hair. When she had found it and started to brush it with jerky moves, I answered: "No thanks, I am just a bit tired." She interrupted brushing for a moment. "Lily", she called and some seconds later a young woman appeared. "Yes, Miss Stewart?", she asked friendly and smiled. Brenda continued brushing and asked her to bring me a coffee. "Of course, Lily said and disappeared just to come back with the order some minutes later.

Meanwhile Brenda was already washing out the conditioner and brushed my wet hair again. Then, after a last shower, she wrapped a towel around it and asked me to stand up and go to the manicure table and so I did.

While she was dishing on a transparent nail polish, she tried to make a little conversation with me, asking me how long I was staying here and what plans I had for the next year. I told her some things about recent film projects I had and that I was leaving tonight and we had a really nice chat.

When we heard a knock on the door, Brenda had just finished my right hand. She had put on black nail polish, which matched perfectly with my outfit. When she turned to the other hand, my right one looked as if it were made out of plastic, and I couldn't overcome touching it.

"Yes? The door is open", Brenda said, looking concentrate at my left hand while she was taking the black nail polish.

I looked to the door and saw Kellan's face. "Kellan", I cried and grinned at him. "Sh", Brenda said and told me not to move. "Kellan", I whispered again and he grinned at me, too. "We thought we'd visit you", he told me. "We?", I asked, looking at the corridor while Brenda tried to hold my hand. "Yeah, I have two more guys with me", he explained and at that moment, right after him Taylor showed up, followed by Rob.

"Tay! What're you doing here?", I smiled and then my eyes went to Rob.

Rob. I sighed. He even looked good in those clothes. It was illegal to look that sexy.

"Um, Miss Stewart", Kellan said, looking at my stylist. "Yes?", she replied sceptically. "Wouldn't you like to take a break, just for five minutes? We can go to the bar", he said and added: "I'm sure Kristen wouldn't mind." "Yeah, why not?", she replied, standing up. "Don't move!", she told me before she left. Just before Kellan and Tay followed her, Kellan whispered: "You've got five minutes!"

Chapter 16 (Rob'S point of view)

"Hey honey", I smiled at her as soon as I had closed the door.

"Was this Kellan's idea?", Kristen asked, pointing at the door, and I nodded. "He thought you maybe wanted to have some moments with me...alone", I explained.

"Aw, don't forget to thank him", she replied and looked at me while I sat down on a chair behind her.

"You look so sexy", I whispered into her ear and she smiled. "Stop lying", she grinned and I kissed her on the neck, but she interrupted me soon. "Rob", she said, hesitating. "You know I'm not allowed to move!" I just grinned, kissing her on the lips.

"Well, you don't have to, so where's the problem?" Kristen wanted to protest, but I was faster and kissed her so that she couldn't say a word. After some time she gave up bridling and closed her eyes. When I stopped kissing her she opened her eyes again and I looked into them. "I love you", she smiled and hugged me carefully. I smiled back at her, kissing her on her cheek. "So do I", I replied and opened her jogging vest to run my finger over her shoulder. She frowned a bit and closed her eyes again. In that position we stood until I checked my watch, realizing the five minutes were almost over, so I put my hand back and closed her vest again.

"Time's over", I said and got up, but Kristen held me back.

"Maybe you should tell Kellan that we need some more minutes", she grinned and I quickly kissed her. "No", I finally replied, smiling. "Your stylist has enough work with putting your Make-Up on and doing your hair."

She smiled sadly and then I really stood up. "You'll look beautiful, sweetie. You always do", I told her and then I got out of the room.

When Kellan and Taylor returned with the stylist some moments later, she first looked at me mistrustful and then immediately went back into the room to continue doing Kristen's nails.

"Have you had a nice...chat?", Taylor grinned and I boxed him onto his shoulder. "Quite nice", I replied, turning to Kellan. "Kristen wants me to thank you for the idea. And me too, by the way", I said and then changed the subject.

"What are we doing now?", Taylor asked, looking at us and Kellan wanted to answer, but I interrupted him: "The two hours are over. Let's go back to the entrance hall to our stylists.", I said and so we slowly started going downstairs.

When we went past a clock, I realized it was already 1 pm. Mr. Dallas had told us that we would arrive at the premiere at about 19:30 o'clock, so there wasn't much time left.

At the entrance hall, our stylists were already waiting for us. As soon as they got over to us, Kellan's one grabbed him on his arm and pulled him away. Taylors asked him to follow him and finally, there were only Scooter and me, standing in the middle at the hall while everybody else was hurrying around, carrying things and telling other people what to do. You really could feel the stressed atmosphere in this room.

"Okay, Mr. Pattinson", Scooter finally said. "Let's go. You have to look perfect", he grinned and turned around, showing me to follow him. When we were just about to get out of the hall, I ran into a young lady which was carrying a big carton box.

"Can't you open your eyes? Watch out!", she told me very unfriendly. "I mean, I have to work here! So", she looked me in the eyes and gasped. "Mr. Pattinson?", she whispered, looking embarrassed. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't want to insult you, it's my fault, Mr. Pattinson! I'm just nervous because of the premiere and I am such a big fan of yours and..." "...and Mr. Pattinson is coming with me now!", Scooter completed her sentence sharply and looked at me. While we continued walking, he suddenly said: "I don't know if you have a girlfriend, but if you don't, you're silly. You could have everyone!"

I smiled, saying nothing. 'I have a girlfriend', I thought by me. 'And I love her more than everything.'

Chapter 17 (Kristen's point of view)

The rest of the beauty-programme wasn't really gripping at all. Brenda was a real artist; when she had finished putting my Make-Up on, I looked awesome. Then she did my hair, and I closed my eyes and listened to music meanwhile. When she had made sure she had finished everything, Brenda took out my earphones and said: "Ok, Miss Stewart, I have finished now. You can open your eyes", she smiled and so I did.

When I saw my reflection in the mirror, I looked at it disbelievingly. That couldn't be me.

The woman in the mirror looked just perfect. On her hands she had long, black nails which glimmered in the light. Her hair was kind of orange, but I guessed it was a mix between brown and blonde. It was brushed on the right side of her head, so that you could see her golden earring on one ear. The whole thing was finished by an excellent on-putted eye-shadow which seemed to be black at the first sight, but then I saw that it changed to a light grey shortly under the eyebrow. Her lips glittered in a light pink, and when she opened her mouth, it looked like there were thousands of little diamonds on it.

"Do you like it?", Brenda asked me quietly. I didn't answer but just raise my hand to touch my cheek. After some time I realized that had to be me, and I opened my mouth slowly, looking fascinated at my lips. "I love it", I whispered and then slowly looked at her and smiled. "I love it", I repeated a bit louder and added: "You are an artist, Brenda. It's simply gorgeous." Brenda cheered and grinned as if she had just had the best day of her life. "Oh, really, Miss Stewart?", she asked with red cheeks and as I nodded and smiled, she continued. "Oh, thank you! I'm so happy! Can I...can I hug you, please?", she asked and looked at me, so I stood up and gave her a careful hug because I didn't want to destroy her work so fast. "Oh, thank you!", she smiled and started to put away all the things which were lying on the table.

Meanwhile, she told me something I really liked: "I have a daughter, and she's your number one fan. When I told her I'd style you, she freaked out completely and couldn't believe it! Well, I was really nervous, too, but I did it..." I smiled and with an "oh, really" grabbed my handbag where a sheet of paper and a pencil were in. I took them out. "What's your daughter's name?", I said and Brenda told me it was Jessie, so I wrote on the sheet: 'For Jessie and Brenda. Lots of love and hugs, Kristen Stewart'

"Here you are", I said, giving it to Brenda. She looked at it and yelled and then hugged me again. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Jessie's going to freak out!" Then she distanced two steps from me and looked to the ground very embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't be so freaky", she murmured and continued tidying up the table.

"No, it's ok", I smiled when she had finished. "Really? However, now", she checked her watch, "it's 19 pm now, and you shall arrive at the premiere at about 19:30", she explained and pulled me out of the room. While we were walking along the corridor, she told me that I would finally meet my Co-Stars now. "But first", Brenda said with a big smile, "you're going to get into your robe!" Then she was leading me into the first room I had entered today, the room with my clothes.

While I was dressing up, Brenda just hopped around me and plucked on my robe to make it fit perfectly. When I had finally got into it, we hurried down to another room where the others were waiting. Brenda said goodbye; she wasn't allowed to go with me. I'd really miss that girl.

When I opened the door and entered it, I heard some gasps. Taylor, Kellan, Ashley and Nikki. They all were looking so beautiful. At the end, my eyes went to Rob. He looked so handsome.

"Hey everyone", I said, quietly. "You're nervous?" Nobody answered clearly and so I placed myself next to Rob. The premiere was going to start in some minutes and I was really nervous.

Under the table I felt Rob taking my hand and holding it tight.

Chapter 18 (Rob's point of view)

The premiere had been just awesome.

Kristen had looked gorgeous. She and I had to 'arrive' in different limousines, but that was ok for me.

I had arrived first and all the fans had gone crazy. But when Kristen had finally got out of her limousine, posed for the photos and given autographs, she had gone over to me to walk along the red carpet with me.

"Hey sweetie, you look awesome", I had told her while we had been holding still for a photo. She had just smiled, saying nothing. Then we had walked some more metres and all I had heard was the calls of the photographers, shouting things like: "Over your shoulder, Kristen" and "And now a sexy look, Rob!"

When we had been at the end of the carpet, I could see Taylor getting out of his limousine, grinning. I had waved him and he had waved back, but then Mr. Dallas, who had been walking with us on the side, had shouted: "And now do something sweet! The fans are dying to see something sweet from you!" Kristen had looked at me desperate: "We're not going to kiss her, do we?" I had shaken my head a bit and thought about what we could do instead. Finally, I had kissed Kristen next to her ear.

"Was that all?", Dallas had screamed from beside, but he was drowned by all the fans' cries. I saw some crying, and all of them had been taking photos all the time.

Then we had gone into the cinema to watch the movie. Every kissing scene, the fans clapped and cried. Kristen and I had fun with repeating all the dialogues, and at the end of the movie, she had whispered into my ear: "I love you" and then we kissed. Luckily nobody had seen us.

We weren't able to stay long at the after show party because we had to go to the hotel, picking up our suitcases. We'd only talked to some journalists and friends, mostly about how it felt that Twilight had finally come to an end.

At about 10 pm, a security guard had told us it was time to leave and to return to the hotel.

Luckily, we had already packed our suitcases before, and so we just grabbed them, put on some casual clothes and hurried out of the hotel to the limousine which had brought us to the airport. Our jet had already been waiting for us, and so we had just jumped in. It all didn't take us more than half an hour.

Then we were waiting for the jet to take off, sitting on the couch, me drinking a beer and Kristen just having a glass of water.

"I hate travelling", she said while she was drinking a little bit, "but I love being with you while travelling.", she added when she put her glass on the couch table. I smiled and kissed her. "And I love being with you, wherever I am", I completed and pulled her close to me.

Then, the stewardess finally came to tell us we were ready for take-off. Just some moments after she had left, the plane begun to start and got into the departure-position.

"Rob?", Kristen said while I was looking out of the window, yawning. "Yeah?" "You looked so handsome tonight.", she smiled and instead of answering, I just kissed her.

Then the jet finally began to roll and some seconds later we were flying.

"The sky's beautiful tonight", Kristen whispered and got closer to me. "Yeah", I replied quietly. "But I know something which is even more beautiful", I smiled and looked at her. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the light of the stars outside. When her had took mine, I started to kiss her slowly. I loved her more than anything in this world, and that moment, I was so happy to be with her that I couldn't help but smile.

She looked at me, too and then leaned her head against my shoulder.

That moment was really perfect. Kristen was lying on my chest, my hand running through her hair and her eyes closed while we were getting higher and higher into the nightly sky.

Chapter 19 (Kristen's point of view)

The flight to Madrid didn't take us long, and after we had got into our limousine at the airport, we went straight to the hotel because we were both very tired.

In front of our hotel, a big, white skyscraper, we jumped out of the car, took our luggage and went to the reception to check in. At 00:17 we finally got into our room and I immediately sunk onto the big, black leather couch and yawned.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?", Rob asked and placed his suitcase in a corner. Then he sat next to me and lay his arm over my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes, feeling just perfect. It didn't take a long time until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt that I was lying on the bed, Rob had placed me there while I was sleeping. When I opened my eyes, I saw a small glimmer of light shining through the black curtains which were hanging in front of the window. I also noticed I was still in my travel outfit, so I got up to change my clothes.

When I was sitting on the bed, finally dressed, I noticed something strange. Rob was nowhere, not in the bathroom, not at the toilet, not here. "Rob?", I whispered into the dark, but of course nobody answered. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable and went to the window to open the curtains. With some sunlight in the room, I felt much better, so I started looking for a sign of my boyfriend.

While I was looking for him, I looked at the clock next to my bed and freezed: it was already 11 am! Rob and I were told to be at the premiere cinema at 10 am to be prepared and dressed up.

I went up in panic, putting on jeans, a sweatshirt and my converse and hurried out of the room into the lobby and from there out of the hotel. In front of it, a black limousine was waiting.

I couldn't lose more time, so I opened the door quickly: "Good morning", I said to the driver and he greeted me with a friendly "Bienvenidos a Madrid!" I ignored him and explained him my situation, but he didn't understand me. But when I finally mentioned my name, his face brightened up. "Senora Stewart, Kristen Stewart, sí!", he said in very bad English and showed me to get in.

While he was driving, he begun to tell me what was the matter: "Senor Pattinson told me to wait for you in front of the hotel. He said: 'No matter how long it takes until she comes, you wait!'. And I waited for you nearly two hours!", he said proudly. "Really? Where is Rob?", I asked and he looked at me confused. "Who is Rob, Senora?" "Ah", I said quietly, and then I added a bit louder: "I asked: where is Mister Pattinson?" The driver seemed to think a little bit before he replied: "Sí, Senor Pattinson, sí! He is already at the cinema, and he told me to wait for you in front of the hotel and..."

I didn't listen to him anymore and just looked out of the window. When we arrived in front of the cinema, a lot of security guards were standing there, holding hundreds of fans back. I quickly got out and one security guard immediately hurried over to me. "Miss Stewart", he said in perfect English, "follow me please. Don't care about those people.", he added, pointing at the fans, and leaded me to another limousine. "The driver is going to bring you to Valencia Street, where you and the other stars will be prepared for the premiere.", he explained while we moved through the crowd. Then I got into the other limousine and the driver immediately started.

The drive took us about fifteen minutes, and when I got out, a crowd of staff greeted me and lead me into the building. Inside, they introduced me to my stylist, who was called Juan. He was a very likable, cool guy with a really nice, freaky style. He also lead me into a room where I tried on my dress for the evening. It was going to be yellow, just yellow. After that we went into a room similar to the one in London where he started to check me up and finally, he begun to put my Make-Up on and the whole process of London was repeated here.

When he told me he had finished everything, it was already very late and I didn't feel good at all.

Maybe it was because I hadn't seen Rob all day.

Chapter 20 (Rob's point of view)

While I was styled for the premiere, I thought of Kristen all the time.

Last night she had been so tired that I had decided to let her sleep and order a limousine to wait for her at the hotel. Every time I saw somebody of the house staff walking by my room, I asked the person if Kristen had already arrived, but nobody was able to answer me.

At 19:30, my hair was finally done, I was in my suit and ready for the premiere. Only Kristen was missing.

"Mister Pattinson?", my stylist called out and I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep while the boring process.

"Yeah?", I yawned and he told me to follow him so that I could put on my suit. Then, he lead me into another room, but when I wanted to enter it, he held me back: "I'm not allowed to enter this room, so I'm going to say goodbye now." He took my hand and shook it and then disappeared with a loud "Good luck at the premiere!". I was standing in front of the door for some more moments and then finally opened it.

"Rob!", a voice immediately yelled as soon as I had got in. Then I saw something yellow jumping into my arms.

"Hey, relax, babe", I grinned while Kristen hugged me. "Where have you been? Why have you let me sleep?", she asked finally and looked me into the eyes. I looked at her for some seconds and then started to explain. I told her how tired she had been, how she had fallen asleep and then I mentioned my decision to let her sleep out. When I had finished, she looked at me sadly: "Oh, why haven't you written me a message or something? And", she distanced a bit from me, just to snuggle closer at the next moment. She lay her hands around my neck and whispered into my ear: "You look adorable." I smiled and she continued: "You could have every single girl in this world. Why have you chosen me?"

I laughed a bit and then pulled her as close as possible to me. "Because I want you", I explained. "Madly." She didn't seem to be very certain about my answer, and so I added: "And I love you." She smiled at me and I smiled back, and while I was kissing her neck, I heard her whisper: "I love you too." "You're mine", I simply answered and then she kissed me tenderly.

We didn't stop until we heard somebody coming in. "Oh, I'm sorry", a voice said and then disappeared as fast as she had come. "We should do that later", Kristen sighed and distanced from me again. I agreed and then we sat onto a couch which was standing in a corner, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, a woman in a white costume appeared and told us to resort to our limousines, so we stood up and after a last "Good luck", which was sceptical watched by the woman, we separated from each other and followed the way the woman had explained us.

(Kristen's point of view) Just before he was about to get into his limousine, he smiled at me, saying: "You're looking gorgeous tonight. Just one more premiere!" And with this he disappeared.

I watched the big car starting and getting out of my sight, until a man, who introduced himself as my security guard for tonight, told me it was time to get into my limousine.

While we were driving to the cinema, I thought of Robs words. 'Just one more premiere', he'd said. I smiled. Just one more premiere, the premiere in Berlin. Suddenly my eyes filled up with tears, and I realized I'd miss this Twilight-thing. Of course, it was a great feeling to have it finally finished, but finishing this also meant not seeing my friends that often any more. But all in all, I was happy that I had been a part of it. Twilight had brought me to Robert, and he was definitely the best thing which had happened to me in my whole life.

Meanwhile we had arrived in front of the cinema, and all the paparazzi were taking photos like crazy when I got out. "Just one more premiere", I said to myself and then smiled at the cameras.

Chapter 21 (Kristen's point of view)

"Isn't that a great event?", a reporter shouted at me and I smiled into his camera. "Yeah, I love it", I replied. But the whole truth was...I didn't like it at all. For me, it was just another boring premiere where people expected me to smile, laugh and look beautiful all the time.

"So, Kristen", the reporter continued. "What about Rob? Are you back together again?" My smile disappeared and I forced myself to a short "next question, please". But the interviewer didn't want to give up that easy, and so he asked another question: "Rob has millions of female fans in the world and he chose you to be together with. Why did you cheat, then?" I was just about to say something very unfriendly, but luckily ma security guard pulled me away from the man.

"If you have problems with anybody, just tell me", he told me in a low voice while we were walking to the next one to interview me. I nodded my head and wanted to thank him, but then a man in a black smoking hurried over to me, looking very stressed. "Miss Stewart!", he called out and wanted to pull me with him, but my security guard looked at him angrily. "Oh, sorry", he said fast and then continued: "Miss Stewart is needed for an interview and photos with Mister Pattinson!"

"It's ok", I told my guard and then we hurried after the man.

When we finally got to Rob, he was already talking to the interviewer. I could see him laugh and I walked a bit faster.

"Ah, Miss Stewart", the interviewer finally smiled when I arrived and pulled me next to Rob. "Let's do the photos first", he told us, pulling us closer together, but suddenly he stopped. "Don't you want to greet each other?", he asked confused. You could really see that he expected us to do something romantic.

Rob quickly smiled at me, and I answered with a quick "Hi, Robert". The interviewer looked disappointed at the first moment, but then he faked another smile and started telling us how we had to stand for the photos. When he was finally satisfied with the pictures, he continued with the interview.

"Well, Miss Stewart", he begun and let his eyes ramble over my dress. "How does it feel that Twilight is finally over?" I looked at him, then my eyes went to Rob and then I looked at him again. "Umm...it feels good, it really does. But, you know, I'm also feeling kind of sad. I mean, I won't see my fellow actors that often any more. I'll really miss the time with them. Also, Twilight made me famous overnight and it feels like a chapter in my life is over now."

"I see. Mister Pattinson", he turned to Robert, "what will you miss most about Twilight?" Rob thought a little bit until he answered: "Well, as Kristen said, I'll miss the time with my friends. I really enjoyed the four years." The man didn't seem to be satisfied and so he continued asking him: "Will you miss shooting with Kristen?" Rob grinned a little bit and then answered: "Yes. She's kind of my best friend, she's like a sister to me." "Will you miss the love scenes?", the reporter now turned to me. "Well, no. We're just friends and you know, it feels so strange to kiss your best friend. It's kind of weird.", I replied, grinning at Rob. The reporter now looked very disappointed and with one last smile into the camera, he said: "How perfectly arranged their answers were! This, my dear watchers, were Miss Stewart and Mister Pattinson, who are playing Bella and Edward in the movie."

Then Rob and I turned away, I was giggling a bit. "He's disappointed now", Rob whispered into my ear and I grinned. The rest of the evening was similar to the London premiere. Taylor, Rob and me left the after show party very late and then we picked up our suitcases from the hotel and left to the airport. "Gosh, I'm tired", Taylor yawned while we were getting into our jet. As soon as he had got in, he sunk onto the leather couch. Rob placed himself next to him. I wanted to sit onto the chair, but he disagreed:"No, get onto my lap, honey!" When I got there, he kissed me. I looked at Taylor. He was watching us, smiling. "You're the best couple ever", he told us and then turned away.

Chapter 22 (Rob's point of view)

The arrival in Germany was a lot more exhausting than the arrivals in Madrid and London. As soon as we had jumped off the aircraft, we saw paparazzi standing everywhere, taking photos all the time.

"Oh no", Taylor said, looking at me annoyed. "Let's go", I replied, but Taylor held me back: "Let me take Kristen. They'll certainly annoy you if you're holding hands in front of them." Kristen and me agreed, and so Taylor lay his arm around Kristen's waist and walked through the crowd, me following them. Then we went to pick up our luggage and went straight to our limousine which drove us to the hotel.

"Ok, then", Taylor yawned when we were just about to separate. "See you tomorrow, guys. Good night!"

"Night, Taylor", Kristen smiled and then we went into our room.

"Well", I begun as soon as Kristen had closed and locked the door. "I won't unpack my suitcase again." "Yeah, it's not worth the time", Kristen agreed and put out jogging hot-pants and a large top. When she took off her shirt and her jeans, I went over to her and hugged her from behind. She smiled as I kissed her and then wanted to put on her sleeping clothes, but I held her back: "Why are you wasting your time with dressing up?" She was already in the same mood and lay away the things to turn around. "Good question", she murmured while she was opening my jacket.

"Oh, come on", I said impatiently and took off my shirt. Kristen giggled and I started kissing her impulsively. When I stopped for some moments, she was out of breath. "I love you, Robert Pattinson!", she smiled when I opened her bra. "So do I", I replied and kissed her again.

When we stopped kissing each other, she lay next to me and I stared at her. I just couldn't get enough of how beautiful she was.

"Rob?", Kristen asked after some moments of silence. "What's the matter?", I answered, looking into her perfect eyes. For some time she didn't reply, but just look at my face and run her hand through my hair. Then, she finally asked: "What are you doing after the premiere?" I looked at her irritated. "Eh...I'm going to the after show party, as usual", I answered, but she shook her head. "I mean, where are you going to go? Are you spending some time in London?" I nodded, saying: "Yeah. I think I need a break. Two weeks in London, maybe three, would be very nice." She nodded, too. "It's because...I'd love to spend some time with you in peace. London seems to be perfect for that, you know...everyone's so relaxed", she said and then snuggled closer to me.

"Yeah", I agreed and kissed her on her nose. "We need some time for each other to keep our relationship going", I murmured and she smiled. Suddenly, I heard Tom's words in my mind: 'Proposing to Kristen is a serious thing!' I knew that, but I wanted her so badly.

"Yeah. We definitely do", Kristen agreed and then closed her eyes while I was laying my arms around her waist. I could see a smile brightening up her beautiful face and felt pure joy at that moment.

"I'll try to get some sleep now. Tomorrow's going to be a long day again.", she finally whispered. "Good decision", I replied in a soft voice, kissing her hair. She opened her eyes again and looked at me disappointed. "Don't I get a good night kiss?", she asked, faking tears. I laughed and she closed her eyes as I kissed her tender. When I took away my face from hers, she opened them again and smiled. "I'm looking forward to London", she whispered and then closed her eyes again. I pulled her closer to me and begun silently to sing a song I've written for her. I could hear her quiet sigh when she recognized it.

When I made sure she had finally fallen asleep, I stopped singing and wrapped the blanket around her. Then closed my eyes, too.

"I love you, Kristen", I whispered and pulled her a little closer to my chest. And although she was certainly sleeping, I thought I'd see her smile.

Chapter 23 (Kristen's point of view)

"Awesome!", Taylor cheered when he, Robert and I were sitting on the couch in our jet together, talking about the last day.

"Simply awesome!", he repeated, grinning.

"Oh yeah", Rob agreed and hugged me. I was grinning at him and Tay. I just couldn't believe it was over!

Yesterday we repeated the same process as in Los Angeles, London and Madrid. I guessed we all were a bit upset because this was the very last event of the Twilight-Saga and I could remember lots of tears at the after show party. Rob wanted to fool me with telling me I'd been crying, too, but I knew that wasn't true.

"I feel just like...I'm free, finally", I laughed leaning my head against Taylor's shoulder and he grinned at me.

Now, the plan for us was as simple as it could be: Rob and I were flying to London again to spend another two weeks there. After we'd have left the jet, Taylor would continue straight to Los Angeles to see his parents again and to spend some time with his friends and Lily, his girlfriend. As Ashley had told me, his old girlfriend Taylor Swift had also wished him congratulations to the premieres on Twitter. "And guess what?", she giggled while we had been talking over our phones. "She tweeted him she wants to meet him again!"

I really wouldn't want to be in Tay's situation, but I knew he'd manage that. I mean, how can you say no to someone who makes millions of girls black out with just one smile?

"Another three ice-teas, please", Tay ordered when the stewardess went by. "Coming straight, sir!", she friendly answered and disappeared.

"Have you understood anything from the movie?", Rob asked, grinning. "No.", Tay replied, looking at him. "I mean", he begun to explain, "I know speaking a bit Spanish, you know", he laughed. "And I know Hola and Adiós and sometimes I change them by mistake, so I guess I'm not very good at languages. But it sounded fun", he added. Rob laughed.

"Yeah", I agreed. "But it's so strange! Because...that was just not my voice!"

"You're right. I didn't like the German Bella", Rob said and kissed me. "She's just not you."

"Oh, come on guys, get you two a room!", Taylor smiled and Rob immediately distanced from me. "Why?", he asked grinning. "Are you jealous?" Taylor didn't reply but box him on the shoulder when Rob was just about to do the same, I stood up and got between them. "Stop it!", I yelled angrily. They both looked at me confused and I continued: "I'm Switzerland, ok?" They looked at me, seeming even more confused, but finally they got it and bursted into laughter.

"You got it!", Taylor giggled and then got serious, looking at Rob. "But the scene's not right that way", he begun slowly, grinning madly. "Because first...the sexy werewolf has to kiss her!" And with that he turned over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. Rob just grinned, continuing: "Yeah, and Bella doesn't like it and hits the poor wolf. But then Edward is kissing her, and she likes it", and he lay his lips on mine, kissing me so that I couldn't protest.

The rest of the flight was great fun, too, and when we landed at London Heathrow, it was time to say goodbye.

"See ya, guys! Have a nice time together!", Taylor called after us while we were getting out of the jet.

When we had just got our luggage, I saw the aircraft taking off. Then I felt Rob's arms around my waist and he kissed me before he whispered me into my ear: "And now to us..."

My heart started to beat faster when I felt his hot breath on my neck."Sounds like heaven to me", I smiled and hugged him, too.

Then we went out of the airport and took a taxi to our house in a little fore town of London.

Chapter 24 (Rob's point of view)

As soon as we had entered the small house, I pulled Kristen close to me and kissed her impulsively. She dropped her suitcase and I lifted her off the ground and ran into the sleeping room with her on my arms. There I placed her at the big, old bed which was standing in the middle of it and when I hunkered over her, I whispered: "You're driving me crazy, sweetie!"

She just giggled and took off my shirt while I was kissing her.

"I hope the bed is well-built", she grinned when I stopped. "I'm not so sure if it will stand there two weeks later!"

"Well, let's try", I replied while she was opening my pants. Then I took her leg and wrapped it around my hip. After I had looked her deep into the eyes, I started kissing her softly and she closed her eyes. This was one of the most romantic moments I've ever had with her, and I just couldn't think clear.

When we had finished, I got up and took my phone. "It's quarter to six, honey. Are you hungry?", I asked, looking at Kristen who was putting on old jogging trousers and one of my t-shirts.

"Not really", she replied and turned around. "So, what do you want to do tonight?", I asked and she thought a bit before she answered: "I feel like watching some DVDs. And you?" I went over to give her a hug. "Sounds good", I smiled and then went downstairs into the kitchen while Kristen was getting into the living room, looking for a good movie.

"How about some popcorn?", I called and after some seconds, she replied: "Would be cool!" and so I put a tin of popcorn with some oil into a pan. When it had all popped and tasted ok to me, I went into the living room with it where Kristen was already waiting for me.

"And how about 'Valentine's Day'?", she smiled. "Good choice", I grinned and placed myself on the couch while she was putting the DVD in. Then she sat next to me, snuggled into my arms and I offered her some popcorn. "Yummy", she said when she had tried one and looked at me surprised. "I didn't know you can make popcorn!" "It's an old Pattinson-tradition", I grinned. "Popcorn á la Pattinson", she giggled and I placed a kiss on her cheek. Then the film started and we got silent, only several times we kissed and laughed.

"Oh god, look at him!", Kristen giggled when Taylor appeared. "He was so cute! It's crazy how dramatically he has changed in the last two years! He got a lot more...sexy", she said and then turned around to look into my face. "You think Taylor's sexy?", I asked, grinning.

"Oh, don't be jealous!", she smiled and kissed me. "You know", she finally whispered, "Tay may be sexy, but according to Forbes magazine you are the sexiest man alive!"

"And in your opinion?", I asked and ran my hand over her face, looking her deeply into her eyes. "In my opinion", she explained slowly, "you're the one who manages to drive me crazy with just looking me into the eyes. And", she snuggled closer to me so that I could feel her breath on my cheek, "you are the best kisser on earth."

Instead of an answer I kissed her so wildly that we were both out of breath when I stopped. "Oh, Rob", she sighed and leaned her head against my chest. "This time in London is going to be like the best time of my life!"

"Agree totally", I replied. Kristen didn't know about my plan to propose, and I was really looking forward to her reaction. But a little voice inside my head was warning me from a bad reaction. If Kristen was going to say no, I wouldn't know what to do.

After the film, we went to bed and when I had made sure Kristen was sleeping, I called Tom, but he was already sleeping, so I sent him a text message: 'What if Kristen says no? Get your ass to your phone, man!'

After twenty minutes, I received his answer: 'She won't, don't worry. You are made for each other. But I'm the first one to be invited to the wedding, right? :)' I grinned and wrote back a simple 'yes'.

Chapter 25 (Kristen's point of view)

When I woke up the following morning, I could smell fried eggs and bacon from the kitchen. When I went downstairs, I saw Rob standing in front of a pan, preparing a breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart", he smiled as soon as he had noticed me. "Good morning, Rob", I replied, putting out two plates from a cupboard, but he shook his head.

"I've already prepared the table in the winter garden", he smiled. Then, he put the eggs and the bacon from the pan onto two plates and went into the winter garden, me following him.

When I got there, I couldn't help but smile: Rob had really exerted himself. There was fruit salad, eggs and bacon, fresh pastries, ham with tomatoes, cheese and much more.

"Wow", I smiled, looking at him. "Who's joining us?", I joked, but he looked at me seriously. "I just thought we could have a nice brunch together." "I see", I replied, feeling my heart beating a bit faster when he went over to me and pulled one of the two chairs away from the table. "Take your seat, Miss Stewart", he smiled at me warmly. As soon as I was sitting, he kissed me tenderly and I really tried to think clear, but every thought in my head was about him.

When he put away his lips from mine, he looked at me tender and smiled. Then he placed himself on the chair at the other side of the table.

We were more laughing than eating and at the end, lots of the goods were still standing on the table, but I didn't care.

"Wow. Thank you, honey. That was wonderful.", I smiled at Rob when we had finished eating. He smiled back and said: "And guess what we're doing tonight?"

I went over to him, placed myself on his lap and snuggled into his arms. "I'm sure you're going to tell me", I replied. "And I know it's going to be wonderful - as long as I'm being with you."

Rob smiled, then kissed me and finally stood up. "It's a surprise", he grinned and then started to clean the table. When I wanted to help him, he held me back: "Let me do that. I'll finish it for you, sweetie."

So I went to the living room and placed myself on the couch. Some minutes later, Rob also entered and sat next to the piano. Then he started playing and I stood up and walked over to him to sit down next to him. When I did so, he smiled, but didn't stop playing.

After a while, the melody changed and got warm and tender.

"This is for you, Kristen", Rob smiled, giving me a short, impulse look. "Because I love you more than anything in this world."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and had to hold back tears. This music was wonderful and so touching.

When he had silently played the last note, he put away his finger from the piano, then he quickly turned around and looked me deep into the eyes. Suddenly, my heart was beating faster and I closed my eyes quickly as his lips streaked my cheek. Then he put away my hair and started kissing my neck. When he stopped and looked at me, I nearly blacked out. He gave me an intensive look and then pulled me closer to whisper me into my ear.

"I don't think we'll make it to the sleeping room, do you?", he asked astute and pulled me onto the couch where he hunkered over me and doffed my T-shirt. I just entwined my arms around his neck and then he kissed me a long time.

"Why are you so silent?", he asked and looked at my face worried. "I'm ok", I gasped and opened his shirt. "I'm just happier than anybody else at the moment." He immediately pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, Kris", he whispered and ran his cold finger over my naked arm so that I got creeps. I closed my eyes again as he kissed me, feeling just perfect.

Our time in London promised to be awesome.

Chapter 26 (Rob's point of view)

The following day, Kristen and I borrowed a boat from a friend of mine and drove along the Thames with it. We had a lot of fun and we even had good weather. At the evening we went to an afield grouser a bit outside of London and had a picnic there.

While we were watching the sunset, we had kissed every two seconds, and after that evening we were awake a long time, talking about the silliest things.

The next morning, we woke up at noon and had lunch before we went to make a tour through the town. But this wasn't one of the tours we usually did; we were holding hands while a fan took a photo of us in front of Big Ben, Kristen and I on Tower Bridge, my hands around my waist, while lots of passerbys accrued around us and took photos and much more.

When we came home again, both Kristen and me had lots of calls from Mary, our PR-Agent. When I called her back and she answered the call, I jumped two metres away from the phone.

"Robert Thomas Pattinson!", she shouted angrily. "Are you crazy? Do you want to ruin me?"

Kristen, who was preparing a meal in the kitchen, came and looked what was so loud here. 'Mary', I formed with my lips and she nodded and kept standing there to listen while Mary was cursing us.

"Wait!", I said and she paused. "What's the matter, Mary?", I asked carefully, but two seconds later I regretted it.

"What's THE MATTER? You dare asking me that?", she cried and abused me until Kristen interfered: "Ok Mary, we know you're upset, but please tell us what's up, ok? Just take a deep breath!"

When Mary had calmed down a bit, she finally answered: "Twitter, Facebook, MySpace, Instagram, just everywhere!", she whined. "What's everywhere?", Kristen asked, confused, but I begun to understand.

"Robsten back again", Mary quoted a post. "OMG! Guess what I saw in London today! Robsten holding hands in public, so cute!"

Kristen tried hard not to giggle and I grinned. "And guess what photo is underneath?", Mary continued. Then she sighed and asked, seeming much more motherly: "What have you thought while holding hands in public? I know you're a couple, but your contracts with SUMMIT forbid that! I'll have to work lots of extra lessons!"

Kristen opened her mouth and closed it again, but then reached for the phone. When I gave it to her, she put it to her ear, talking very fast with Mary. After two minutes, she had said goodbye and hung up. Then she gave the phone back to me.

"Have we been too crazy yesterday?", she asked me, smiling. I negated. "And now let's continue cooking", I said and went into the kitchen with her.

At the rest of the evening, we ate the lasagne we'd made (or the lasagne we had tried to make) and watched Mr and Mrs Smith on the telly. It was a really crazy, but awesome day.

When we went to bed, I pulled Kristen close to me and she immediately fell asleep, but I stood awake some more time.

It was the 19th of November, and for the next day I had made a perfect plan which couldn't fail at all. It should be a perfect day with an epic ending for both of us, and the more I thought about it, the more I got sure about it would exactly be how I imagined.

When I got really tired, I looked at the clock. It was already 2 am, and I decided to get some sleep. Before I turned around to turn off the light, I looked at Kristen sleeping in my arms. She was so beautiful with a light smile on her face. I smiled as she took my hand and held it tight and kissed her onto her head which smelled like peaches.

Then I finally turned off the light and everything was dark. From the outside, I could hear a car driving by on the street in front of our house. Everything was peaceful.

Chapter 27 (Kristen's point of view)

The next day, Rob woke me up with a mysterious announcement.

"Hey, sweetheart!", he smiled at me as soon as I had opened my eyes and smiled at me. "Hey", I said and kissed him. "Any plans for today?", I yawned and ran my finger over his chest.

"Yes", he answered with a flirty smile, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Really? So, let's hear!", I said, but he shook his head. "No, it's going to be a surprise, honey", he said and then hunkered over me. "But it's your decision what we're doing on forenoon", he smiled and I grinned.

"Well, I think I have an idea...", I begun thoughtfully and turned him around, then I kissed him wildly. He grinned and then he opened my bra, put it away and kissed my nose.

"You're so damn beautiful, Kristen", he finally sighed and I smiled. I wanted to reply, but he was too good at keeping my lips busy.

We spent the whole forenoon in bed, kissing, cuddling and watching movies. In the afternoon, we took a long broad walk along the Thames, talking about our plans for the rest of the year. At 6 pm, Rob announced it was time to return to our house again.

When we had arrived there, he told me to dress up while he went into the bathroom, I took out a white blouse and a black blazer of the wardrobe. To this, I put on elegant, black trousers and black pumps.

When Rob returned from the bathroom, he had already dressed up too: he wore a white shirt, black jeans and old-fashioned sneakers.

"You look so adorable", I sighed when he run his hand through his hair, smiling flirty.

"Are you ready?", he asked and as I nodded, he told me to close my eyes and lead me downstairs. My heartbeat got a bit faster as he tied a black piece of cloth around my eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?", I asked surprised, but he just gave me a short kiss and the lead me into his car. Then he also got in and started driving. I was a bit nervous because I had no idea what he was doing, but I was also very curious now.

When we finally stopped, he let me get out and we walked upstairs another ten minutes. Several times I asked him where he was leading me, but then I just got a kiss instead of an answer.

When we had finally arrived the end of our way, Rob took away the cloth from my eye and I gasped: We were standing in a big room with walls made out of glass. I looked around and saw London under me, the lights shining in the dark. It was an awesome view. In the middle of the room, Rob had placed a table where he had prepared dinner for us. While I had been looking around amazed, he had lighted some candles all over the room. It looked kind of magic.

"Well", he suddenly hugged me from behind. "Do you like it?"

"It feels so surreal. It's more than beautiful!" He smiled and I continued. "I can't believe it", I whispered, overwhelmed. "You've prepared a candle light dinner over London for me?" Rob smiled, kissed me and then replied. "I've prepared it for us", he explained in a low voice. Then he asked me to sit down and we begun our meal.

It was the most romantic evening I've ever had with Rob and the sight was just memorable. We didn't talk a lot, but enjoy the view and the time together. When Rob served the dessert, I went over to him and took place onto his lap. While we were eating the hand-made cake, we kissed and cuddled a lot. I just loved it and Rob seemed to be happier than ever. When we had finally come to an end, he put away the plates so that only candles were standing at the table. He told me he'd put the plates into the car and then disappeared. After some minutes, he came back, but instead of entering the room, he stopped at the door, looking at me insecure.

"What's the matter, Rob?", I asked and he gave me a short smile, then he cleared his throat and slowly walked over to me, saying: "Kristen, there's something I got to ask you..."

Chapter 28 (Kristen's point of view)

Rob now slowly walked over to me, holding a little box in his hands. When he was just standing in front of me, he knelt to the ground and looked me into my eyes seriously.

"Gosh", I whispered and looked at him.

"Kristen Jaymes Stewart", he begun slowly and my heartbeat went crazy. "I love you since the first time I saw you, and you make me happier than anything else in this world. I promise you", he looked to the ground and I started breathing faster. "I'm always going to love, respect and honour you.", Rob continued and looked at me again. I felt my cheeks turn red and looked away quickly.

"Kristen, do you want to marry me?", he asked, looking at me impulsively, opening the box. A small silver ring with a bright diamond in the middle was lying in it. Now Rob took it out and held it in his hand, waiting for my answer.

I just couldn't reply straight away. I had been waiting for that moment for a very long time, but nobody was able to tell me how perfect it felt. I wanted nothing more than marrying him, but I didn't really know what to say now.

When I found myself looking at Rob again, a tear running down my cheek.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?", Rob asked worried and I nodded; I still wasn't able to say a thing.

"Do you need some time?", he asked sympathetic and I nodded again, breathing fast. Then, after some moments of silence, I took a deep breath to answer, but in fact, I just got out a whisper.

"Yes Rob, I do." Then another tear went down my cheek and soon my whole face was drowned in tears.

Rob was still kneeling on the ground, and when I continued crying, he got up worried and gave me a hug. "Hey, don't worry", he repeated again and again while he tried to calm me down. When I finally stopped crying, I answered his question with a shaky voice.

"Yes, I do want to marry you", I smiled and his face brightened up like the sun, rising into the dark sky. Then he took my hand and put the ring onto my finger and looked me into the eyes.

"With this", he smiled, "you're making me the happiest man in the world."

I wanted to answer, but he gave me such an impulsive kiss that I started crying again, but this time I cried of happiness. When his lips left mine, he looked at my hand with the ring.

"It looks good on you", he said and pulled me close to him so that my hand was lying on his chest. "You are so beautiful", he finally said and hugged me, and I just lay in his arms, my head leaning against his shoulder, feeling absolutely perfect.

"I love you, Rob", I whispered again and he smiled. Then he kissed me again and finally, he lay his arm around my waist and turned us around so that we could see London.

"It was a perfect evening", I whispered into the dark and Rob smiled at me. "I'm glad you liked it. I love you so much more than you do", he replied and I wanted to protest, but he quickly added: "You have no idea."

Then he pulled me onto a chair and kissed me wildly. I just closed my eyes and when I felt his lips fitting my lips perfectly, when I felt his raw breath on my cheek and his cheek snuggling on mine, I knew he was my man. I think I have always known, but just didn't realize it.

When we were driving home again, I didn't talk but just look out of the window. I saw the nightly London pass and the shiny stars in the clear black sky. I let my eyes go to my left hand where the ring, Robs ring, was glimmering in the dark like a treasure. Finally, I looked at Rob's perfectly handsome face; he smiled a bit. When he noticed me looking at him, he lay his arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair, but didn't say a word.

I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. I wasn't very certain about our future, but I knew one thing for sure: I had loved Rob, loved him and I would always keep that fire in my heart. Forever.


End file.
